Just one text
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Heather waits for someone to text her! The question is did he forget?


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Team Amazon had won the challenge once again and made it up to first class. They were all celebrating the victory they just had, all except for Heather, her eyes had been glued to her cell phone and she had been pacing back and forth ever since they got back to the plane and it was driving Courtney nuts.

"Heather, Stop pacing!" Courtney yelled with Gwen just shook her head and put her headphones in.

"Shut it!" Heather yelled back "Don't you have someone else to bitch at?"

"Right now it's you" Courtney glared "You haven't put your stupid cell phone down since we got back! Whoever you are waiting for obviously forgot about you"

Heather shot Courtney a glare and then sat down next to Cody who was too busy trying to avoid Sierra to care what she was doing which was exactly what Heather wanted, to be left alone.

Maybe he did forget? He couldn't forget her after all he saw her every day! Maybe he lied to her and he just didn't care anymore or maybe he never cared at all, Yet Heather wondered to herself why she would sit there and waste her time on him and staring at that stupid phone of hers just waiting for him.

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

Heather quickly realized that she had gotten a text and excitedly opened it, Hoping that it would be him texting her just like he promised he would.

**Izzy:**

_Can you find me something I could use for toilet paper? Whoever was in here last forgot to replace the roll! _

Heather rolled her eyes and deleted the text deciding that she wasn't going to help her. Heather couldn't help but be angry that it wasn't who she wanted it to be. She knew Courtney knew it too by the smirk she was giving her.

"Told you" Courtney laughed "Whoever it is obviously forgot about you, or they realized how unimportant you really are"

"Courtney, don't you have someone else to worry about?" Heather asked "What I do in my time is my business and I don't see why you care so much"

"I don't know why you would waste your time" Gwen finally spoke up "Heather, You're mean and nasty! The only person who would want to be your friend or date you is someone who is just as rotten as you are and I don't think that's possible"

"Nice one!" Courtney high fived Gwen "Seriously, Anyone who would like you is either a nastier person then you are or they just want to be seen with you because of the fame you somehow managed to get"

"You shouldn't be worrying about what I'm doing" Heather laughed "Instead you should be worrying about how Duncan looks at Gwen all the time, some friend right?"

Gwen glared at Heather knowing very well she was right, While Courtney and Gwen started fighting again and Heather decided she didn't care after all they deserved it with the things they said to her. Courtney and Gwen stormed out of the room to go find Duncan so the 3 of them could argue yet again.

Heather found herself sitting yet again in the first class still waiting for him to text her, Cody and Sierra were the only two left now and she was hoping Sierra would be too involved with Cody to care what she was doing. Heather decided that she would text him.

**Heather: **

**Well? **

Heather figured after that text he would text her back because he's usually good at texting her back pretty quickly. Not even a minute later she heard her phone go off.

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

**Alejandro: Meet me in the cargo hold in 20 minutes? **

**Heather: No. **

Heather then threw her phone in her lap, that wasn't the text she was waiting for either! When she threw her phone in her lap this drew the attention of Sierra away from Cody and on to her.

"Heather?" Sierra asked "Who are you texting? Is it a boy? Is it a boy from the show?"

"Sierra, I don't want to tell you anything" Heather glared at her "If I tell you anything it will only end up on that blog of yours!"

"So what?" Sierra asked "The public has a right to know!"

"No, they don't" Heather glared

Cody saw the opportunity to get away from Sierra and took it and bolted out of first class, Heather not wanting to be bothered took Cody's escape to her advantage.

"Sierra, Cody left the room" Heather laughed "He may be flirting with Gwen"

"HE BETTER NOT BE!" Sierra yelled as she ran out of the room "COOOOOOODDDDDYYYYY!"

"Thank god" Heather told herself "Alone at last"

Heather looked at the clock and saw it was after 10pm and everyone was in the loser class either fighting or playing a board game, Noah was most likely reading and Cody was hiding but either way Heather didn't care she just wanted to be left alone, She could just go and see him? Maybe give him hell for forgetting about her but then she decided if he forgot about her then that was his problem.

Heather pushed a seat back and decided to lay down and go to sleep and give him hell for it tomorrow.

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

"If that's Alejandro again…." Heather sighed and opened her phone

_You must be uncomfortable sleeping in that plane seat._

"That's all he writes to me?" Heather asked "I've waited for him for hours and that's all he says!"

**Heather: **_Why do you care now? You didn't care before! _

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_Of Course I care! I had other things to do! Let me apologize the right way? _

**Heather: ** _What do you think the right way is? _

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_I have a bed? lol _

**Heather: Wrong answer! Courtney was horrible to me today because of you! **

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_Then tomorrow she goes home! I promise! I'll make her life hell for you! _

**Heather: Then I guess I can forgive you….**

_**Beep**_

_**Beep **_

_**Beep**_

_Good, But I'm only going to do it if you come in my bed! ;) _

**Heather: **_Whatever Chris! I'll be there. _

**Like it? I'm on a HeatherxChris Kick and I wanted to do this story, Even though it says its Heather X Chris I still left Chris a mystery until the end. I hope more of you like this couple and write some fics about them! I would love to read them! **


End file.
